percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Demigod Adventures
A NEW BEGINNING 'Chapter 1 ~ We play Hide and Seek in the Cafeteria ' My life was going along just fine, I have parents who love and care for me and I have friends that I trust and count on. On my first day of Senior High at St. Joseph's Academy, SJA for short. I was greeted by my friend Erra who is also on the same class and section as me. "Hi Pao!", walking towards me was Erra, a girl who is about my height and has long black hair. She lives near our house and she goes to the same school as me. "Oh Hi Erra! Long time No see," I told her,"What have you been doing this summer?" "The usual.Babysit my sisters, Going to the province, the same kind of stuff. How about you?", she asked. "Actually, I didn't spend my time having fun. I had to take those stupid summer classes cause some of our teachers failed me.", I confessed. "Oooh.That must've sucked?", she said before giving me one of her symphathetic looks. "Of course not! I made friends with other summer class students." I said. "Are there hotties?", the question got into me that made my eyes wide opened. "What the hell was that question?" I said to her, but still I couldnt believe her.I thought she'll ask if the teachers are strict or scary or she'll say at least we can hang out again. "Whoa.Don't get angry at me, I was just kidding ya' know," she said, trying to calm me down. "Good...Cause Im just messing with you!!" I announced, laughing my butt off."You should've seen your face when you said 'Don't get angry at me, I was just kidding ya' know.'Hahaha!" While laughing, I saw her starting to crack her knuckles about to give me a knuckle sandwich and trust me I like sandwiches but this one Im not loving. "Hey!" we heard from the distance.Standing at the gate was Karina Shannen Biaga, many people call her by her last name but perfer to be called in her first name. "What are you two doing?" she asked us. "About to give Paolo a piece of my mind.", she told Karina. "No! No! I promise I wont do it again, pleeeaaase?" I promised her. But still she punched me. "Why'd you do that for?" I asked her, confused why she still punched me. "Nothing.I just wanted to get even with you!" "Anyway, I saw that we are in the same class in the bulletin board.Aren't you thrilled?" Karina interrupted us. "You bet!" Erra and I said at the same time. Not far from where we are standing, we heard the bell indicating that its time to go to our classroom. "There's the bell.We should get going soon or else our chairs will be occupied." Karina told us. I hope this school year will be a lot better than the previous one, I told myself. And also I hope that we dont have a strict teacher who has favoritisms and does not make my miserable. As we reached the top of the stairs, we hurriedly went to our classroom and settled ourselves in a chair next to each other. "At last.I thought we wont be sitting with next to one another," I told them. I remembered, back when I was a newbie here at this school, I came late and get scolded by my adviser but that isn't the worst part.The worst part is that I have to sit next to the bully, or so I call him Bull-E cause his grades are always E. As I was saying, my adviser seated me next to Bull-E and as soon as the teacher turned her back on us, he began to punch me and annoy me. While talking to each other, a man in his early 40's went inside our classroom wearing a purple suit and sitting in a wheelchair.He also has brown hair that has some gray streaks and he has a beard that is about below his chin. "Everybody, Im Mr. Brunner and Im your new adviser for this school year," he introduced himself to us. I got a feeling that he is not like the other teachers here. Apart from him being paralyzed to the knee below and being nice, I felt that he is not really here to teach.But before the thought went into my head, I just shrugged it off so that I won't accuse him of being something I thought. A little while after he introduced himself to us, Mr. Brunner asked us to introduce ourselves to him. After all are done.I stood up from my seat and walked in front of the classroom to Mr. Brunner. "I'm Juan Paolo M. Brandes, 15 years old, I live at Dona Paz Subdivision," I began. After he asked me some questions about myself, he finally asked me to go back to my seat. "He's so nice right?" I whispered to Erra and Karina. They both nodded and told me to keep quiet or else we might get detention on our first day of classes. After our class ended.The bell rang indicating us that its time for recess.We came down and went to the cafeteria. As we are about to go down the stairs, our two rude girl classmates Cassie and Cici intentionally bumped into my friend Erra. And since this spells trouble for us, Karina and I quickly took a hold to Erra so that she won't start a fight with them. "You want some piece of this huh?!" she yelled pointing her knuckle at Cassie. "And you second banana! Who's always following Cassie, you think your better than us? Youre wrong sister!", she screamed to Cici. "What did you say freak?" she told Erra. I noticed that as she said that, the irises of her eyes became red or maybe its just my imagination. Feeling that we are gonna get in trouble if we continued to fight them, Karina and I did our best to hold on to Erra and make her go downstairs. "Please Erra, not now.There are many people here and the teachers might get us suspended again." I said, putting emphasis on again. "Ok. But if those girls bother me or either of you ----", she said but I didnt let her fnish. "I told you, just forget it ok? this is our last year here." I interrupted her. "We should try to make it the best year or at least better year of our high school lives." after we calmed Erra down, we decided to go to the canteen and get our recess. "What do you think is food today?" Karina told us . "Maybe its mystery loaf, you know the one that smells like something not from this planet." "Oh yeah. I remember that.How about you Erra, do you remember it?" I told Erra. I noticed that she wasn't listening. She is thinking about something so I didnt pushed the idea into her. But still I asked her. "Did you hear me?" I asked her, tapping her on the back. "Huh? Umm..yeah..." she told us. She managed a weak smile. At last we reached the cafeteria and noticed that all of the students are gone. All that are left is lunch lady, her two co-workers and the three of us. We also noticed that something smells really bad that could make someone puke. "Well this is a little awkward." Erra stated. "Yeah.This is so unusual." I told her. "And do you smell that? it reeks." "What do you think happened?" Karina said. While going around inside, Karina noticed that the lunch lady and co-workers are looking at us in an unusual way like they want to kill somebody or in that case us! "Hey guys, if you really trust me we should leave now." she whispered to us. "Why?" I asked. Thinking that she is going nuts. "Look at the lunch lady and her co-workers. They're looking at us in a unusual way." she told us "But dont look at them directly. They might think that we are looking at them." Trying our best not to get noticed, Erra and I looked at the three and noticed that they are looking at us. "Youre right.I think we should leave now." I told them both. As were about to make a run for it, the doors to the exit suddenly closed. So we had no choice to go back and go through the enter door.Going back to where we left, we noticed that the three are gone and also the enter door is closed shut so we are left here with those three maniacs. "Uh oh.This doesnt look good." I told them. "Shhh. Dont move. I hear something." Erra told us. From the dark part of the cafeteria, we heard something like hissing sounds. But that is not the one that scared us to death. After the hissing sounds stopped, three snake women came out the darkness. "Aaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!" we managed to let out a scream while thinking that we are all about to die. Suddenly I remembered the dracanae, the part snake part women in the Greek Mythology class we took up last year. While running I asked them if they remember the lessons we took up from last year. "Do you remember the dracanae from Greek myths 101?" I asked them. "Yeah! Why?!" Erra yelled. "Those are dracanaes!" I stated while running and since Im starting to run out of breath I suggested them that we should hide. Agreeing with my idea, we hid under some tables and tried not to make as many noises as possible. "I thought they aren't real?" Karina said, still panting from the chase. "I know. But I dont know how they become real." I told her, still shocked why theyre chasing us. "Psst. You might want to shut your yappers right now. Here they come." Erra alerted us. We both stopped and listened to them. "Where are thosssse demigodsss?" One of them said. "Ssshut up!" another said,"we should find them now or else the general will kill us if we dont have them." We stayed silent until they passed the table we are hiding from. But suddenly Erra screamed when a spearhead is struck at the table a few inches away from her face. "Run! Dont look back!" I shouted to both of them. "There they are! Catch them!" The leader told the other two . While running I suddenly fell on the ground and noticed that my head is bleeding. The dracanaes are also gaining on us so Erra and Karina helped me to get up and we ran again.After we reached the locked exit door, we shouted and yelled until someone hears and helps us before we get killed by those. Not far from where we are, I noticed that Mr. Brunner is going down the stairs. So as any person who is about to get killed by monsters, we all shouted with all our might and yelled for Mr. Brunner to help us. "Help! Help! The dracanaes....theyre gonna kill us!" we all shouted at the same time. We repeated this until he heard us. Finally all our efforts paid off when he heard us screaming for help. He suddenly stood up from his wheelchair and out came four horse legs in white color. "Ho-How'd you did that?" Erra asked him, still baffled at what we are seeing. "I'll explain it to all of you later. But first I got to get you out of here." he assured us. He unsheated his sword that glintened gold. He slashed the door and in one swipe of his blade, the door broke and we are out of the cafeteria. But that didn't really calmed us because not far from the door is the dracanaes with their spears in attack position. They slithered to us and Mr. Brunner in front of us. He slashed his sword at the dracanae and stabbed it in the gut. Not long after the dead dracanae fell, she suddenly exploded into a puff of yellow dust. After he kiled the first, he proceeded to kill the other two. We watched him as he dodged and parried their attacks. He stabbed one and decapitated one nd then they also crumbled into yellow dust. He turned to us," so where are we?" he asked. "Ah right, I should get you three to Camp Half-Blood." Chapter 2 ~ Karina and Erra Got Lovestruck at Camp Half-Blood "Hold your horses there Mr. Brunner" Erra told him "No offense sir. But we dont know what are you talking about." "Non-taken my child." he assured us. "Where is this camp you're talking about anyway? Does our parents know about this?" I asked him still confused about what his talking about. "Camp Half-Blood is a haven for demigods and future heroes like you.There you will learn how to fight a monster, handle a weapon and control your powers." he related "And yes, my child, they knew about this even before you were born." he added. But deep in me, I'm having a little doubt about this and I also hope that my parents know that I will be okay in there. "Can we go home?" Karina interrupted."I want to personally say goodbye to them." "I'm sorry but we don't have much time.We should go now or else more monsters will track us down." Mr. Brunner told us, even though he knows that we wanted it but he can't for we might get in danger, now that we don't know how to neither use a weapon nor our powers. "Oh I almost forgot.Your parents wanted me to give you these." he remembered. He give gave us each something our parents wanted to remember them by. By the way, mine was a gold ring with my nickname ''Pao ''and a sun inscribed on it.Again, Mr. Brunner reminded us that we should go now. "Are you all ready?" he asked us and in an instant we all nodded in approval. While waiting for Mr. Brunner in the bus terminal to get changed, I asked Erra and Karina what did their parents gave them. "Mine was a pair of snowflake-shaped earrings.Look, I'm wearing it now." she pointed to her ears. The earrings were light blue in color and I can feel something different from Erra. It was like the earrings she's wearing is giving off some cool and gentle aura and just by being close to Erra will somehow get you feeling cool. "How about you Karina? What did your mom gave you?" I asked Karina who is clutching something in her left wrist. "Umm...This." she raised her hand and I saw a charm bracelet with a pink diamond embedded on its first, a boy with wings on its back. "How about you?" Karina suddenly asked me. "Oh just a gold ring with my nickname and the sun inscribed on it." I told her. "What's taking Mr. Brunner so long?" Erra interrupted us, she noticed that he is still not back. "You're right! Where did he go?" Karina said. As we are about to go look for him, Mr. Brunner who we thought was abducted brought us some food to eat while in the bus. "There you are Mr. Brunner." I said, relieved."We thought you were abducted." "Don't worry, I'm here now.There's no need to be afraid." he assured us, knowing that he will protect us until we reached our destination. "Well then, we should go now." he told us. We stepped inside the bus and seated at the 3-person seater in the back while Mr. Brunner who is lifted to get on the bus, sat in front of us so he could watch us. After we are seated, the driver started the engine and drove off. Bored with nothing to do on the bus, I decided to sleep. Sleeping on the seat made it a little hard for me to rest but still I dreamed about something. In my dream, it was raining. There was me, Erra, Karina and other people who looks like campers from where we are going but they're not the ones you always see. They wore armors, helmets and shields; some have swords, some have daggers and some have bows and arrows. I think they are about to fight something. I noticed that some were nervous, some were crying but most of them looked unafraid of what or who they are gonna face. "For Olympus!" The man who looks like about 23-25 years old shouted. Not far from where I was standing I saw trees and cabins burning, infirmaries destroyed and injured campers. Suddenly the man in front yelled again, "Weapons Ready!" with such force that I felt goosebumps on my skin. "Charge!" as he shouted that, the campers and my friends charged through the forest. At first I heard nothing but silence and then BOOM! An explosion in the forest was heard. Then there's clanking of swords, campers screamed in pain and agony as they get attacked and hit and wounde by monsters and that's when I noticed that I was all alone. Behind me I heard a movement but as I turned to see who it was, He hit me on my gut that made me fell on my knees. Looking up to see who he was, I was suddenly awakened by Erra with cold sweat flowing down my face. She told me that we are here. Category:The Demigod Adventures Category:Chapter Page